


Homesick

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Two young Danish boys miss their home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhorhas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorhas/gifts).



Amdi and Andi were twins who did everything together. They lived in a small cottage by a pond with their loving parents, and they had a cat named Miri. A great field surrounded the pond and cottage, making it a wonderful playing field where the children played every day until the never-ending rain came, and Amdi and Andi complained about always itching, and soon mother and father did too. 

They were lifted off the field and taken away mid-game of Hide-and-Seek during one afternoon, and no complaining to their parents of rudely ending their game could persuade them to go back. The cottage under the rain grew smaller in the view of their father’s car rear window. Mother wept the entire way. 

Though bound to a hospital, they remained close, refusing to sleep on separate beds. Tiny enough to share one, they tucked close together as both were connected to some funny thin tubes, and they told scary and silly stories under the blankets, and as time drawled on, spoke longingly of back home: the warm sun on their backs as they played by the pond, catching fireflies, the feel of Miri’s soft fur under their fingers as she purred, of their mother’s warm desserts. Hospital food was disgusting. 

When their parents never came back for them, they decided to go back to them. One rainless night they slipped out of bed, unconnected to the strange funny tubes, and made their way through the dark maze of the hospital. Miraculously, no one stopped them. The city was dark, empty, and the moon itself did not shine that night. 

But they found their home, having remembered every step of the way when their parents took them away from their fun little game that afternoon. 

No light shone within the house. Perhaps their mother and father were asleep. They could slip inside and greet them in the morning; it might please them, or they would get scolded and then hugged. Their parents loved them no matter what. 

A ball of bright white sat on the couch, and the boys nearly squealed with delight at seeing Miri. But the cat awoke the moment they took a step closer and arched her back instantly, hissing at the sight of them. 

“No, kitty! It’s ussss!” Amdi said. 

“We’ve come back!” Andi added. “We’ve come to play!” 

But Miri hissed, fear and abhorrence in her eyes, and hopped off the couch, landing on the dresser, hissing again and running off. 

Atop the dresser, the mirror reflected an image of two black wispy figures as they stood near the couch, their long tendril-like arms stretched towards where the cat had been moments before as they moaned mournfully.


End file.
